


Chaos

by nanachu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Dystopian, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanachu/pseuds/nanachu
Summary: A world ran over by the dead of her own kind.Sage Rangsey struggles to survive.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

She'd never expected something like this would ever happen.

The world in a matter of days entered a state of pandemonium. Everybody she knew were either dead, or fighting for their lives against their own kind...?

It was like hell arose above earth and took over.

Peeking out of her wooden covered window, she saw what she described. Her neighborhood was a mess, cars were burned and flipped, houses were empty and raided due to people scavenging for possible supplies and weapons of defense. The most horrifying sight was mutilated parts of limbs littering the deserted road.

Prior to the dead bodies on the street there were people were running, screaming, and attacking, betraying their own. The situation brought out the most inhumane side of people. She witness a man killing his own wife because she was bitten.

She wanted to help but she couldn't, because she was afraid. She was afraid of going out, feared what was going to happen to her whether she was bitten, or attacked by a human, feared for her life, and she was selfish about it.

The trickle of fear began to extend towards her own kind, after witness countless of people betraying each other and because of that she let people die because she refused to let them in her house for safety.

She had people death on her hand because of that.

Sage took a shuttering breath after recalling the scarring memory of her action, and focus her gaze outside, peeking from the only source that allowed her to see the outside world.

She watched as a figure came to view. That source of how the world shattered in a matter of days.

The grotesque view of the man made her shudder in disgust. The man right arms was gone, only pieces of rotten flesh, hung from his shoulder. His left ankle was broken, yet he still walked on it, staggered and limped his way across the street. His whole body was covered in filth, his clothing mixed with old dry blood and dirt, his skin peeling and hanging of rotten flesh. Lifeless eyes surveyed the area for his next meal. The man opened his mouth a let out a croaked moan, and continued his way.

Sage heard a noise from outside where the dead man was, and she widen her eyes. After observing them for a while from her window, she figured that they attracted to sounds, even the most minimal sound, they could detect it.

She looked and found a women, maybe in her thirty a few feet away from the man.

He slowly walked toward the women, who fell in the mist of running. She panicked, before screamed, begged for mercy, who's pleas did not reach to dead man. Instead he kept walking, his dead eyes solely focused on her and captured her in a death gripped.

The women horrified, screamed again flailing her arms in defense. The man jaws snapped and opened before snapping shut again against her flesh, tearing her delicate flesh, staining both with fresh crimson blood.

Her eyes widened in horror, her deafening scream resonated in the empty air. Whether people heard her or not they didn't bother helping her.

She yelled and pleaded for help tears streaming down her face as she begged for her life, but the man continued his assault, this time aiming for her face.

Then something happened.

The women gradually lost her strength her screams dying down, her movements became sluggish, before shelaid there limp and silent, her body going slack.

From Sage few she knew she was still alive, but she lady just laid their unmoving, and let the man consume her. Like she knew she was going to die, whether she had help on not. She had given up and accepted her fate. Her life was in someone else hand, someone who was tearing her skin apart, feasting on it like it was their first meal in days.

Moments later the light the women's eyes drained, and dead eyes stared right into Sage's.

Sage stared right back, no matter how horrified the scene was, she stared right back at the women's barren eyes. Like she was punishing herself for not saving the women, punishing herself for being a coward.

Her heart raced in anxiety and fear, before she turned away from the scene. She took a gulp of breath before trying to relieve the sting of tears. Her body shook; from fear, from anxiety, from anger. Anger at herself.

Then her anger turned towards the thing, the living corpse causing havoc. And it wasn't just him, there were many more of him, and once someone was bitten they turned into the being that killed them moments ago.

They should be dead...but yet they were alive as well. Cannibals was what she first thought when observing them. They ate other human, eating living being of the same species was considered cannibalism.

But it wasn't just humans that they ate. They'd bit into anything that was considered living, birds, dogs, cats...anything.

It just added more to the army of dead.

Sage took a moment then sighed.

Why was this even happening, weren't there enough havoc in the world already? She questioned. The world didn't need dead people adding more fuel to the flaming fire.

After a few minutes Sage got up from her spot, and made her way towards the dim living room. The living dead was expanding dangerously quick.

The news channel reported that various countries were either long gone due to attacks, other countries were either on lock down or quarantined the area and its people, others quickly they dispatched people who were bitten. They were not taking any chances of spreading the dead even further.

She watched the news in hope of finding a safe haven in the United Sates, even if other countries were offering a safe haven, there was no way Sage could travel that long of a distance. She wasn't even sure that she'd survive this living nightmare alive.

But she knew she can't stay here forever, she had to away from this place. Her home, her town, even the state possible. However for the time being she'd stayed until she found a definite safe haven.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was deafening in the hallway. The only visible sound was Sages light footstep across the maghongny wooden floors. 

She was too afraid to make any noise, in fear of the dead hearing the sounds she made inside, this deciding to attack her house. 

She made cautious footstep towards her bedroom, the door creaked open as she tried to open the door, and she winced, heart thudding against chest in anxiety. 

She slipped in her room and locked the plethora of locks she implemented days prior to her parents death. 

She made her ways towards her wooden covered windows and looked outside the opening she made, just enough to see outside. All of the window around her house was locked down with wood, and the doors heavily fortified with furniture piled at the main entrance. She was not going to take any chances of them ever getting into the house. 

From what she observe, they were slow, she could possible outrun only a few, but when they were in masses it was terrifying. 

She looked outside and saw a few wandering the void street, looking for their next meal. The women that was there, layed their her upper body remained flat and lifeless for the time being. She knew with a day or two that body would start moving and crawling over the place for her next victim. 

Almost 3 months have passed since the supposingly apocalypse occurred, and at this rate there was no hope. 

Sage had been paying attention to the radio, her only source out of this pandemonium world, and they had been no reports of any sanctuary. 

A sanctuary. A place that possible offered protection and a new beginning. Sage knew a possibility of such was miniscule. If people can betray their own kind so easily? How can a sanctuary even be constructed if people only thought of themselves? 

Sage blood ran cold when her thoughts were broken from a loud sound of rummaging. Sage curse in her mind, fear grappling at her inside. How could she let this happen? She always have been on alert, and to let her thoughts leave her vunerable for once second something bad was happening. 

Sage grab her bat near by, her breathing increasing to almost audible pants as she crept closer to the sound. What the hell was she suppose to do if it was one of the creepers?? Sage pause to think quickly, ruling out any creepers considering those thing were basically weak if they weren't eating people to shreds. 

It must be human. Sage thought and she trenched closer. And one of her fear of what would happen if she met one? Would she welcome them with open arms or chase them away and leave them to die like she always had. 

She rounded the corner and saw a teenager no older than her, digging through her cupboard, hands shaking frantically, seemingly to look for something. Sage started quiet and eyed the girl. The girl didn't seem as dirty as she assume. Just a few dust here or there on her clothing, her staryberry blonde pulled into a high messy buns. The girl stopped when she turned and saw Sage. 

Her eyes wide with frighten exasperation on her face, and she saw the bat that sage held before she started stammering. She bursting into tears and she tried to explained herself. 

Sage only stared. Before she closed her eyes, disgust coursing through head for what she was about to do.   
She raised her bat towards the girl, and the girl began to get on her knees apologizing profusely. Possible question why her luck was bad, why did fate put her through this as much as she did. 

Sage stop there for a moment, her bat pointing at the crying female, as she came closer, a warning sign for her to stay there. 

The other girl sat there, sniffling as but Sage quickly shut her up with a "be quiet". 

The girl sat there, voice quiet, eyes drawn down to the kitchen floor as the silently trembled awaiting her next fate. 

"How many of them are you?" Sage questioned, she wanted to know if there were any survivors out there. But it's not like she cared, because she only really wanted to know if she was going to be put in danger. And that was pathetic and selfish of her, and she began to wonder where her humanity was. She was only cooped up for 3 months, observing other people, and she already came to a conclusion that humans were despicable, and they were as selfish as her. 

"I-it's just me," the girl rushed out softly. 

"Have you been watching me?" Sage asked another question, hoping the other person hasn't. 

"N-no! I-I just been looking around the area, just hoping to find food or even something to defends myself against," the other girl confessed honestly. 

Sage stood quiet for a minute, coming back to her senses. She saw the sincerity in her eyes, and wondered how much she had suffered. That girl probably had faced those creepers more than her, had a better survival rate than her. While Sage basically had little experience with the outside world. 

Sage lowered the bat, "S-sorry...had to take precaution,". She put the bat away, before maneuvering towards her fridge and brought out some unspoiled food for the girl. 

"Here," she placed it at the table, as the other girl got up from her kneeling and looked at Sage in bewilderment. Her eyes showcasing a glimmer of hope, and Sage felt a pange in her heart. All this girl wanted to do was survive, and she looked st her like she was her only savior. She wondered how many people she could've saved if she wasn't so fearful, so selfish. 

"T-thank you so much!," the girl muttered appreciatetely, before she digged in. 

Sage smiled wryly before she casted her eyes away from the teenager. Shame and self doubt coursing through her. Wondering just how negatively the apocalypse affected her. Had she really just threatened somebody, just about to willingly harm somebody for her own selfish desire to be safe. Really...where did her humanity gone too. 

The sound of the utensil beings put down broke her out of her miserables thought. She saw the strawberry headed teenager looking around awkwardly, a gleamed in her eyes wondering what was going to happen next. 

"So..were you headed to somewhere particular?" Sage asked lightly trying to diffused the tense and awkwardness that seems to surround them.

She cursed herself for asking that question, because looking st the girl. It didn't seem she was carrying any luggage around, which seemed almost foolish if she had been traveling outside. She would think she'd need atleast some sort of weapon. 

"N-not really," she replied and caressed her hands, almost roughly. 

"I..I actually heard that there might be a sanctuary t..towards the mid west, and was considering to give it a try," she stated. 

Sage perked at the mention of a santuary. Huh? She didn't heard anything from the radio. Frankly, there had been less and less radio calls. That left Sage feeling uneasy about not knowing what was happening out there. It was bound to happen. A lack of communication. 

Of course she would know more. She was out there surviving. Being a survivor. While Sage was coupe up in her house, clueless like a headless chicken. 

"Tell me," Sage urges gently. Eyes focused at the girl with curiosity. 

"T-there's been signs being out up th-that there's sanctuary out in the mid-west.." the strawberry blond girl said, however almost unsure. 

"I'm not too sure of the accuracy of it l, but it seems legit," she finished. 

Sage nodded her head. She wouldn't know what was happening outside since she never once stepped foot out there. But if there was a chance she was taking it whether she made it out dead or alive. She can't be a coward during these times.   
"Thank you"Sage said softly smiling in appreciation. 

"My name is Sage." 

"Names Kaia!"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: 
> 
> This story is from my Wattpad. Username: @Athium.  
> Felt appropriate to post here since it’ll start to be mature. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
